With increasing demand for more information to be supplied to homes and/or businesses, many network communication providers are switching or upgrading their networks to high-speed communication signaling protocol, such as Digital Signal 3 (“DS3”) or T3. High-speed communication signaling protocol typically enhances bandwidth and speed for audio, video, and data transmission to/from homes and/or businesses. For the mobile communication industry, wireless providers are transitioning from a traditional GSM (Global System for Mobile) or 2G (second-generation) wireless service using T1 interfaces to more data intensive 3G or 4G services. Such transitioning, migrating, and/or transforming of network configurations generally require carriers or providers to redesign or revamp existing backhauling wired and/or wireless networks. Due to limited performance from the existing network configuration such as T1 line, carriers have begun to replace alternative high-speed backhaul communications network to increase the speed as well as bandwidth for data traffics.
Conventional access devices such as Smart Integrated Access Devices (“SIAD”) have been deployed across large geographical territories, sometimes several continents, for facilitating global network communications via various backhaul networks. When a traditional access device or SIAD is installed, a usual way to connect the access device to a network involves a manual onsite configuration procedure. For example, a field technician needs to login the SIAD via a serial port and download necessary basic configuration to the SIAD before the SIAD can be connected to a network. After loading the basic configuration, the access device or SIAD can be accessed remotely.
A problem associated with the traditional access device or SIAD is the manual onsite configuration procedure because it not only consumes resources but also affects overall network performance.